Stranded on a deserted island
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion get stranded on a deserted island on April Fools day, and everyone suspects that it's one of Crowler's pranks. But what Crowler doesn't realize, it helped them out a lot.
1. Island ahead!

Stranded!

A Yu-Gi-Oh G/X Fic

Summary: Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion get stranded on a deserted island on April Fools day, and everyone suspects that it's one of Crowler's pranks. But what Crowler doesn't realize, it helped them out a lot.

Couples: Jaden/Syrus, Zane/Alexis

Author's Notes: I've read quite a few Syden fics, so I made one of my own! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Any unfamiliar characters are mine.

* * *

Stranded!  
Chapter 1 Island ahead!

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion were on a boat in the middle of nowhere, when suddenly a whole appeared in the boat and water began pouring in.

Alexis screamed. "What do we do?!"

"Chumley, Chazz, Bastion, cover the hole up with whatever you can find!" Zane told them. "The rest of us will steer the boat to the nearest island."

"With... what, exactly?" Alexis asked.

"Our hands, what else?" Zane yelled in annoyance but began steering the boat towards the right where he saw an island in the distance. Whether it was a mirage or something else, he didn't care. They had to get somewhere safe

Suddenly, a huge tentacle made it's way up the water and wrapped itself around Syrus' waist, pulling him down. Part of the tentacle went around his mouth, preventing him from screaming. But the moad teetered a lot, which caused everyone to grab the nearest thing.

Jaden noticed Syrus missing. 'Syrus!' he thought. "Zane, I thought you were supposed to look after him!"

Zane looked at him questioningly. "What are you... Syrus!" he exclaimed, realizing the tiny blunette was gone.

"I'll get him, considering none of you guys know how to swim!" Alexis exclaimed and dived into the water.

"Be careful, Alexis!" Jaden yelled. He was worried for Syrus, and by the looks of it, so was Zane. He'd never seen the blunette so pale and shaky in his life. "Zane...?"

"Stop steering until Alexis comes up," Zane instructed. "We don't want to loose them."

Everyone nodded and they stopped, and so did the boat. Minutes later, Alexis came up from the bottom, coughing and holding an unconscious Syrus. Zane helped them out of the water and back onto the boat. Alexis was fine, she had a sweater, but Syrus was so cold his lips were turning blue.

"You all keep steering!" Zane instructed. "Fast! We need to get away from that beast before it takes any of us along for a ride!" he helped Syrus into a sitting position and gave him two extra-large sweaters. Syrus still clung to Zane, however, the blunette didn't mind...

...at least not now.

Jaden watched the brotherly contact before continuing to steer the boat. Chumley gave him a strange look as well before continuing to plug the whole in the boat.

"This is a n-nice idea o-of a prank, C-C-Crowler," Alexis shivered.

"You said it," Jaden said through gritted teeth. My Syrus almost died out here... when we get back, Crowler's in for - wait, MY SYRUS?!

Where the hell did that come from?

"Island ahead!" Chumley exclaimed and everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. He sweatdropped. "I've always wanted to do that."

* * *

TBC

A/N- Okay, so now all you guys need to do is review and tell me if I should continue cause I have three more chapters ready to go up!

Review!


	2. Sick Syrus

Stranded On A Desert Island

A Yu-Gi-Oh G/X Fic

Summary: Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion get stranded on a deserted island on April Fools day, and everyone suspects that it's one of Crowler's pranks. But what Crowler doesn't realize, it helped them out a lot.

Couples: Jaden/Syrus, Zane/Alexis

Author's Notes: Wow, four reviews. I wasn't expecting that much, really. Well, I thank you by bringing up the next chapter! I have five more ready but I'll wait until I get reviews.

* * *

Stranded on a deserted island 

Chapter 2 

Sick Syrus

* * *

Syrus was still freezing cold by the time they got to the island. He was shivering and held onto Zane the entire time they were trying to find shelter.

"Hey, guys! There's a cave over here!" Jaden called to the others. They walked over to where he was and Zane sat down on a rock in the cave, pulling Syrus near him and the blunette was really cold.

"Wow, it really is the Cold Ocean out there," Jaden said. "Your lips are turning blue, Syrus."

"T-T-T-T-Thanks alot, J-J-J-Jaden," Syrus said before going into a coughing fit. Zane, worried, put a hand to his forehead.

"Sy, you're burning up!" he exclaimed. Syrus coughed and sneezed.

"Ya think?" he coughed again.

"Coincidentally, there was a cloth on the boat," Alexis said. "I'll go and put it under the water so we can put it on his head to cool the fever down. Hopefully."

Zane nodded and watched as his girlfriend walked out. Of course, nobody knew they were dating, not even Syrus. But the Obelisk Blunette had a funny feeling Jaden knew.

Alexis came back with the cold, wet cloth and Zane laid his brother down, his head resting on Zane's lap. Jaden sighed from the other corner of the cave. _'Boy, I wish I was Zane right now . . . wait, did I just say that? But then again . . . my heartbeat rushes everytime he walks into the room . . . yawns in that cute way . . . hugs himself when he sleeps . . . whenever I win a duel he always hugs me, it makes me feel all jiggly, happy . . . do I love Syrus Trusedale?'_

Jaden watched as Syrus yawned and snuggled up against Zane and sighed. Alexis looked at him strangely.

"Are you all right, Jaden?" Alexis asked the Red Slifer.

"Huh . . . yeah, Alexi, I'm fine," Jaden grinned. He stood up and stretched. " 'm goin' for a walk."

"Don't stray too far, Jay, we don't know our way around yet!" Chumley told him. Jaden nodded, took one look at what he thought was a sleeping Syrus and left the cave.

* * *

Sooner or later, Jaden found himself completely lost. "Aw, damn. This is just great! I was only walking for less than ten minutes, and I can't find my way back!"

A low chuckle was heard from behind and Jaden's eyes widened. He turned around. "W-Who's there?"

A blur came out of the gass, and Jaden jumped as an arm went around his neck and another around his waist, holding a gun to his throat.

"Show me the cave!" the man exclaimed. "I've been stuck on this island for ten years without a shelter, kid! Show me the cave or I pull the trigger."

"T-This w-way," Jaden squeaked and lead him towards the caves.

* * *

When Jaden got back to the cave with the man, everyone's eyes widened in shock, and even Syrus' eyes snapped open. "Jaden!" Syrus exclaimed, and was about to run to him when Zane held him back.

"Don't move, or I pull the trigger," the man said, still with the gun to Jaden's neck.

_'J-Jaden,'_ Syrus thought fearing for his life. "Jaden!" he exclaimed. The man pressed the gun to Jaden's head more and pulled the trigger.

"**JAAAAADEN**!" Syrus exclaimed as the boy crashed to the ground. He ran over to him and cradled him in his arms. "Don't-" he screamed as he was lifted off the ground.

"**SYYYYYRUS**!" Zane exclaimed as the man who shot Jaden held Syrus up tightly. "If anyone else moves, the boy goes, too."

Zane hissed in anger. Syrus was trembling and coughing. Damn, his fever is still high! He might now make it through this! "What the hell do you want? We'll do anything if you let them go!"

_'Big Bro…'_ thought Syrus. _'If I die… will you be sad? I-I want to be with Jaden…'_

Suddenly, he heard a groan and his eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. "J-Jaden?" the man holding him squeezed him tighter so much that it hurt his stomach.

"Stop hurting him!" Zane hissed.

Jaden groaned and stood up weakly. He growled as he saw Syrus in the man's arms and rammed the man into the ground, catching Syrus as he fell.

Syrus clung to Jaden as if he were the only thing keeping him alive. "I-I'm so glad y-you're alright, Jay," the small blunette whispered, burying his face into Jaden's chest.

"I'm more glad you're safe," Jaden whispered so that only Syrus would hear and watched as Zane punched the daylights out of the black-cloaked man. "Leave Syrus the hell alone and go back to your own hell-hole!" he punched the man in between the legs and watched as he took off with his tail in between his legs. Zane then turned towards Jaden and Syrus. The tiny blunette smiled, yawned (if Jaden was alone he'd be squealing in cuteness), and fell asleep. "How is he?" he asked Jaden.

The brunette smiled. "He's fine. Just fine."

_And all mine,_ Jaden thought. _If... if he loves me._

* * *

** Here's the second chapter for yea! And let me tell you, it gets even more dramatic after this! Hey, after this, I wanna start a FullMetal Alchemist fic with the pairing WinryEd, but I need ideas. This is where you come in! Review and tell me what it should be about and I will start as soon as this is finished!**


	3. Figuring out feelings

Stranded On A Deserted Island

A Yu-Gi-Oh G/X Fic

Summary: Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion get stranded on a deserted island on April Fools day, and everyone suspects that it's one of Crowler's pranks. But what Crowler doesn't realize, it helped them out a lot.

Couples: Jaden/Syrus, Zane/Alexis

* * *

Chapter 3

Figuring out feelings

* * *

About a week later, Syrus' fever was getting worse. His coughing hadn't stopped, and since they were on a deserted island, there wasn't much food, just water, which Zane gave Syrus lots to drink. Some days his fever showed signs of breaking, and then others it got really high. Jaden was really worried, as was Zane and everyone else, surprisingly Chazz as well.

On that particular night, Jaden and Chumley had found a new cave, and since the man was off the island, they made it their own. Actually, it was only Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley's cave. Alexis, Chazz, Bastion and Zane took the other one, although they visited a lot to check and help look after Syrus. Zane was beginning to notice how much care Jaden took in looking after Syrus. He always gave him more food than himself and always made sure the little blunette was comfortable when they were going to sleep. It led Zane to wonder...

Were they more than just friends? Best friends? Boyfriends? Lovers? Syrus hadn't shown any signs of being bisexual - he was starting to think Jaden was gay, though. Just by the way he was being so gentle with his little brother. It did make him smile to see Syrus so happy, though especially when they thought when Jaden was dead from the gunshot.

Syrus looked so helpless and sad when he saw Jaden almost dead on the ground. The way his eyes had flooded with tears, and how they widened with sadness. How he had screamed for Jaden to wake up... actually, it was clear to Zane now.

His little brother loved Jaden Yuki.

But did Jaden know?

* * *

In the other cave, Jaden and Syrus sat looking out at the long and blue ocean. Syrus was clinging to Jaden for warmth, and Jaden had his arms wrapped around the blunette trying to warm him up. _It feels so good to be holding him like this... like we were meant to be... I know we were meant to be because I love him so much..._

"J-Jay?" Syrus yawned, blinking his eyes tiredly. "Hey there, buddy. You doin' alright?"

"I don't feel as hot anymore," Syrus replied and Jaden grinned as he felt Syrus' forehead.

"Sy, your fever's broken!" he exclaimed as Syrus let out a small yawn. Jaden just smiled as Syrus went back to sleep with a small smile plastered on his face. "I love you, Sy-Sy."

His eyes drooped close just as Syrus said, "Love you too, Jay." He whispered before falling asleep, as did Jaden.

That was how Zane found them moments later, curled up in each other's arms and smiles on their faces. He sighed and left the cave to return to the shelter of the Obelisk/Ra cave.

* * *

TBC

Plz review!


End file.
